


First Christmas

by talula



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talula/pseuds/talula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small bit of fluff for Christmas because I didn't want to engage with my family. Unbetaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

Derek was standing alone outside on the back deck when Stiles found him. 

“Hey,” Stiles said. “You’re missing the party.”

Derek was leaning against the railing, looking up the moon holding a beer bottle in his hand. He smiled and looked down. “Yeah,” he said. “That’s kind of the point.”

“Oh.” Stiles’ voice fell. He had invited Derek to their Christmas party, and he had shown up, and ate, and even laughed a few times. They got the X-box Kinect dance party out, and Stiles and Alison were dancing when Stiles realized Derek wasn’t there anymore. He hadn’t thought that maybe Derek didn’t want to be there at all, and was just waiting for a chance to sneak out.

Derek could smell the sadness on Stiles, more precisely a sinking feeling that Derek had pinpointed as rejection. 

“It’s not…” Derek said quickly and then stumbled. “I’m sorry Stiles, I’m horrible at this.” Derek shifted a little, looked at Stiles and then looked away. He sighed, “Me and Laura, it had just been us for a while. I got used to small, quiet Christmases. We used to watch television, drink hot cocoa, maybe watch the snow fall over New York City. It was quiet.”

Stiles was still, trying not to breath, like he didn’t want to ruin the moment and stop Derek from speaking. It was cold out, and Stiles had taken his shoes off when it was his turn in dance party. But he didn’t want to move.

“It’s cool, I mean, I know it can get a little…” Stiles waved to the house, encompassing the idea of the house crowded with Scott, Alison, Lydia, and all their assorted family members. 

“I was used to big family holidays.” Before the fire, goes unspoken. Derek smiles softly, something in his chest loosens at the idea of how much he doesn’t need to say anymore. “I haven’t had one of these in a long time. A little too many people. A little too many…”

“Memories,” Stiles finished for him. 

“Yeah,” Derek said and turned to Stiles. “I just needed a moment.”

“Alone?” Stiles asked.

“Well, one person isn’t too many.” Derek looked at his feet. “You could stay.”

Stiles sidled up closer to Derek and leaned on the railing just like he was. “It’s a little freezing out here. Some of that hot cocoa sounds good. Maybe we could make that part of our tradition too.”

Derek smiled, one of those unexpected full faced smiles that Stiles pretty much lived to get out of him. 

Derek reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out something small. He looked at it, tossed it from side to side as if considering what to do with it.

“Laura and I, we had another tradition. We could never really afford presents, so we always agreed to make something for each other. Painting, mixed tapes, things like that.” Derek paused. “I learned how to make a lot of things.” Another pause. “I made this for you.”

Derek reached out his hand holding a small figurine, a wolf, carved out of wood.

Stiles reached out and took it, looking at Derek with his mouth open.

“Derek… this is amazing. Thank you.” He laughed suddenly as if remembering something. “I got you a scarf.”

Derek huffed out a laugh. “Well, I’ll love it. Next year, make me something.”

Stiles leaned in then, kissed him on the mouth, sure and brave. Derek hesitated for a moment, shocked, felt Stiles pull back, and kicked into action. Derek reach out, put his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck and pulled him back in. Stiles gasped, and Derek took advantage of his open mouth to slide his tongue in. Stiles moaned, allowed himself to be pulled in, their bodies flush. 

Derek pulled back, leaned his forehead on Stiles’, breathing hard. “That’s a good homemade present.” 

Stiles laughed. “Can we do that more than once a year though?”

“Yeah, we can.”


End file.
